Growing Up Curtis
by darrylover4ever
Summary: (ON HOLD, new update in about a month or so) Darry has always been a protective big brother, but in 'The Outsiders' we didn't get to see much of it. So this is what I think went on in the Curtis house before and after the book. I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS
1. Growing up Curtis

**Hello, this is an edited version of Growing up Curtis. If you have been following the story I would go down to the bolded sentence "Following his dad down the long** _ **"**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders or any of its characters.**

 **Darrel Jr, age 4**

"Dadda!" four year old darry called out to his father

"Yes dar-bear?" Darrel senior called him by his pet name.

"I know what I want for my birfday!" Darry said as his father walked over to him,

"What would that be?" Darrel qustioned

"I want a litwle brother, but no sister, they smwell funny." Darrel laughed at his son and picked him up placing him on his shoulders.

"We'll see but right now mum wants to talk to you about something, and it's really important."

"Okie daddy." Darry said then his father carried him out of the living room and into the spare bedroom where Diana was busy decorating it.

Diana stopped decorating and took her son off her husband's shoulders and sat down in the rocking chair that was in the corner of the room. She placed darry on her lap and then began, "do you want to know a secret?" she asked him and he nodded his head "You're going to be a big brother soon, and this will be the baby's bedroom." She finished with a big smile on her face.

"Really?" darry asked his eyes filled with hope. His mom nodded and he let out a loud 'yah' making both his parents laugh.

 **Five months later**

"I'm going to be a big brother" darry screamed as he ran through the house. He ran into his unborn sibling's room and looked around; it was fully equipped with everything the baby boy would need. But darry being darry thought it needed one more thing; the babies name.

So he ran to his room to grab his box of markers, but not before asking his mother what the child's name was. "We don't know yet dear." Was her reply, so it was up to darry to think of something.

On his way back to the bedroom he thought about names and the things he liked, he quickly ran outside to the backyard, where his dad was working on his swing set.

"Daddy, what is another word for Pepsi?" darry asked

"Why there's soda or pop or soft drink." Why would you like to know Darrel asked kneeling on his right knee to be eye level with his son.

"Just wondering." Was all darry said before running back the baby's room. When he entered he went over to where the empty space on the wall and pulled out his favorite colored marker; green.

"Darrel Curtis get into this room now!" Darry herd his mother shout from the back of the house. He got up from his place on the floor and made his way to where he could hear his mother arguing with his dad.

"All I'm saying Diana is that I kind of like it, its catchy and original." Darrel as darry walked into his brother's room.

"There is no way I will be naming my son sodapop!" Diana screeched placing her hands on her very visible baby bump.

"Aww please mummy, I picked it out myself?" darry asked staring up at his mom, she let out a loud frustrated sigh before speaking "we shall see I guess, but if you ever pull a stunt like that again I swear…" she trailed off.

Darry grinned wide thinking to himself 'its final his name is Sodapop'.

 **3 months later**

Darry's pov

I think today's the day I'm becoming a big brother, mommy and daddy dropped me off at grandma's really early saying thing I don't remember. But now it's already lunch time and they still haven't come to get me. "Come on darry lets have some lunch, then we will go see your mom and dad, okay?" grandma broke into my thoughts. I nodded and walked into the kitchen with grandma.

After we finished eating peanut butter and jam sandwiches with pickles we went to put our coats and boots on. When I walked outside the cool air made me shiver and run to grandma's car getting inside before her.

"Grandma can you help me with my seatbelt?" I questioned looking out my opened door. "Of course" she replied then reached over me and buckled me up. "Thank you" I told her as she started the car and pulled out of the drive way.

We sat in silence as she drove to where my mommy and daddy are, until I asked "where are we going?"  
"Don't you remember dear, it's time for the baby to come." She said and looked at me through her mirror for a minute. "Really!" I said a lot louder than necessary; she nodded and continued driving silently until we got to the hospital.

"I have a little brother." I shout when grandma opens my door. Once I get out I grab grandma's hand and pull her towards the big doors leading to mommy and daddy. When we entered I saw daddy sitting in one of the chairs playing with his ring mom gave him.

"Daddy!" I yell running up to him, he looks up at me and smiles widely. When I get over to him he says "hello dare-bear" and pulls me into a hug.

"Where's mama and sodapop?" I ask when he stops hugging me. "There over here come follow me he says standing up.

3rd person

"Thank you for watching darry for us with such short notice Margret." Darrel says walking up to Diana's mom. "Oh don't be silly Darrel, of course I took him." She said pulling him into a hug "just bring me to my grandson." She finished.

 **Following his dad down the long** halls of the hospital darry couldn't help but smile his cheesiest smile; he was finally going to see his baby brother.

"Viola the room's right here lady and boy." Darrel said turning to his left and opening the door for Margret and Darry.

As soon as the door was opened darry went inside and squealed 'momma' once he saw her. She had her arms gently wrapped around a small figure in her arms, and the figures name was Sodapop.

"Oh come here baby, I've missed you." She said and pated the empty spot on the bed beside her, with her free arm.

Darry practically skipped over to her and started climbing up onto the bed; once he was up he kicked off his shoes and settled down. Then Margret started walking towards the three. "Oh D darling…" she said calling her by her nick name, she wiped away some stray tears then directed her gaze towards her new grandson.

"He has your eyes and ears." She said caressing Sodapops head. Diana smiled softly and said, "Thanks mom I inherited them from you."

Both the ladies laughed, and then it was time for sodapop to go back in the bassinet. "Can I hold him quickly, please mommy?" Darry asked looking at his mother. "Sure you can just be careful and hold his head up." She replied then gently handed the new born child to Darry.

"Hello Sodapop, my names Darry and I am your big brother. I'll help you get through your life and make sure you're always safe." Darry said sweetly and quietly after Diana handed Sodapop over.


	2. authors note

Okay so truth be told the main reason I haven't continued writing more to this is because I've lost my liking for The Outsiders... but i am going to get back into it. So in about a month or two when i have re-found my love for the amazing book and movie would anyone want me to continue this fan fiction?


End file.
